


Toys and Recreation

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [563]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: marsmckie asked60. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.” Scott and Tycho Reeves! :)





	Toys and Recreation

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.” 

Scott propped himself up on his elbows and glanced around the crowded room that was more workshop than bedroom.  “I seduced  _you_ ,” Scott laughed, tracking Tycho as he puttered around, his open robe flapping against bare legs. “Yet I’m the one naked in your bed like a kept man.”

Tycho had a smile that lit up the room, and it made Scott tingle down to his toes when it was turned on him.  It’s the only justification he has for breaking his own rule and sleeping with a rescue, but he feels it’s a good one.  “I still maintain I was wooed,” Tycho teased back, bouncing happily on his toes as he uncovered whatever he was looking for under a stack of schematic printouts.  He bounded back over to the bed, landing on his knees next to Scott.  “You and you’re, you’re…all-American, Kansas-fed beefcake swagger.”

Scott threw his head back, laughing.  “Beefcake swagger?” he grinned disbelievingly.  “That the best you’ve got.”

“No,” Tycho said, fiddling with whatever he’d found.  “This is.”  He pressed the cool metal to Scott’s belly and slid it confidently down the treasure trail.  It hummed and warmed and Scott yelped as very specific sensations flashed through him before wrapping around his groin.

“Oh-woah!”  Scott panted as the tingling grew warmer.  “What’s that?”

“Something I made one cold and lonely night when you were off in Kansas eating grains and doing whatever else you do to get muscles like these.”  Tycho leaned in to deliberately bite the top of Scott’s bicep.

Scott turned his head, nudging and reaching until Tycho leaned in to kiss him properly.  “I think it’s clear who is seducing who here,” Scott breathed onto his lips.

Tycho flipped a hidden switch and knocked the air out of Scott’s lungs.  “We can take turns if you like,” he grinned as Scott could only moan agreement.


End file.
